A combine, harvester or other vehicle is associated with a bin for storing grain, oilseed or another agricultural product. Some bins may be equipped with one or more switches to monitor the level of the agricultural product in the bin. However, if the bin level is between two switches, the resolution of the bin level reading may be inadequate. In addition, a bin level detector with multiple switches may be difficult to maintain because of switch failures from dirt, debris or agricultural products. Accordingly, there is need for an improved method and system for monitoring the bin level for an agricultural product.